


i've never fallen from quite this high (falling into your ocean eyes)

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Memories, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: You really know how to make me cry,When you gimme those ocean eyes.(xeph wonders what got him this far)





	i've never fallen from quite this high (falling into your ocean eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to be the only one to make the soft xephna content in this fandom, then so be it

The bed was just big enough for the two of them to fit. The duvet they stole from one of the closets was too large for the small full-size bed, but they both fit under it and it was warm, that was all that mattered. Xephos laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling and letting his hand preoccupy itself with the head of hair that was currently asleep on his chest, slowly combing his hand through it, cautious to not wake him up with the occasional knot he found. He could hear the blond breathe evenly, a comforting in and out. The sign of a peaceful sleep. 

 

He stared at the ceiling. He never liked staying up past when Lalna fell asleep. He’d start to think, and by God, it was hard to stop. His hand played with the hair in between it, and he began to think back, back to when he first met Lalna. It was right after Israphel, when he and Honeydew were still recovering. Honeydew said that Lalna owed him a favour of some sort, and that’s how he joined them on their mission to run away from their mistakes, which included building a Jaffa factory. 

 

It was the little things that drew him closer to the scientist. The way that he was always focused, always making himself busy. How he knew what every piece of equipment and machinery did like it was all written on the back of his hand. He was so  _ smart _ , a  **_genius_ ** , and it blew his mind at how much he knew. His laugh whenever he’d hear Honeydew cursing out the mobs that spawned outside, his smile whenever something he hypothesized would work came true, the way he would fidget with the ends of his lab coat sleeves when he was explaining how a machine worked. He was so  _ weak _ for every brush of skin they made when simply passing by each other in the factory. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. An infatuation for just how  _ perfect _ he was. 

 

He was head over heels when Lalna first asked him to come to his castle. Of course, it was nothing really  _ romantic, _ but it was still alone time with him and some time to bond. Lalna said it was just for getting supplies and coming right back, but then the trips to and from the castle started to get longer, less of them getting supplies and more of them hanging out and  _ relaxing _ , something that never happened at the factory with how chaotic it was. They were always laughing, always going on and on about the next nerdy thing that caught their attention. It was peaceful. It was something Xephos needed, desperately.

 

After a while, maybe a year or so, he could tell that Lalna was interested. The thought of that never frightened him as much as it did back then. He was never used to people actually reciprocating feelings like that, and it was such a shock when Lalna would sneak his hand into his when explaining a project or a machine for the factory. His heart would leap to his throat, and all he’d be able to do in response to the also blushing-like-an-idiot scientist was a simple nod or a one word sentence. Every move that Lalna made to get closer to Xephos was like a sharp pain in his heart, and he was so  _ soft _ for it. For him. 

 

The last days before they confessed to each other were the worst. He couldn’t get over how he felt for the scientist, and it was driving him mad. His hair, his eyes, the way his goggles sat atop his head, making his hair stick out in every which way. It was affecting him so much, he was having trouble speaking whenever they were even close to each other. It was so much, and he felt like it was overflowing whenever they were in a room alone, let alone near each other, holding hands. He was so desperate for him, it was insane. 

 

He remembers when they kissed. Every delicate moment of it. 

 

It was twilight when it happened. Lalna had just closed the door to his castle, and they were about to head back to the factory. It was initially a trip for materials, and he could tell they were both feeling the tension in the air. If it was physical, it would be so thick that you couldn’t cut it with an axe. It was one of the shortest trips to his castle that they've ever made together, and they both knew something was off. It was never like this between them. 

 

Until it was. 

 

When Xephos was about to start walking back, he felt Lalna grab his wrist from behind him. When he turned around to look at the scientist, his cheeks were dusted with a cherry red, his lips pressed together. Xephos recalled the pristine memory, how Lalna was struggling with his words. He could feel him tremble in his grip, and it occurred to Xephos that he was  _ scared _ . Was he just as scared of this as Xephos was? He went on and on about how he’s changed since he met the Lumian, and how he appreciated him like nothing else that’s come before. 

 

Once an “I love you” slipped out of the stuttering scientist, they both had tears in their eyes. He remembers how swiftly he scooped Lalna up into his arms, giggling like an idiot. He remembers how the scientist shakily wrapped his hands around his waist, burying his head in his chest. He rested his head on the blond’s goggles, letting tears of relief fall down his blushing, bright blue face. He was so glad he wasn’t feeling something fake, like all the emotions of his past. He wasn’t going to be convinced that it was fake, like all of the other times before. It was real. They’re both  _ loved. _

 

And now, here he is, laying with the love of his life sleeping on his chest. There’s probably only a few hours of nighttime left, as he can tell from the steady light seeping in through the window. Another start to a day of building a rocket to the moon. He sighs, finally closing his eyes and listening to the steady breath of his lover on his chest, a comforting in and out. 

 

The sign of a peaceful sleep.


End file.
